lunar Imange
by Tyler Willis
Summary: She wasn't moving. To be fair, it was her own fault. This was the first time she'd been left alone in the apartment, and there had only been one rule: Don't go into Nunnally's bedroom. She hadn't listened, and now she wasn't moving. This is a slightly skewed writing prompt relating to the cover Image. Enjoy.


Chapter I

She wasn't moving. To be fair, it was her own fault. This was the first time she'd been left alone in the apartment, and there had only been one rule: Don't go into Nunnally's bedroom. She hadn't listened, and now she wasn't moving.

She'd been alone for an hour, lounging on the couch and lazily watching the television. She'd had a glass of water resting on the coffee table, which she'd been finishing and topping off for longer then she'd been alone. She'd needed to pee, so she went into the bathroom like she'd done hundreds of times before. She'd passed the spare room, the forbidden room, on her way back to the couch. Now she wasn't moving.

She'd given into her curiosity, deciding that it was time to meet Lelouch's little sister and before she knew it her hand was firmly grasping the doorknob. She'd been trembling, realizing she was about to betray the trust of the person she loved; her hesitation didn't last passed that realization. She'd turned the doorknob, and now she wasn't moving.

Outside, there wasn't a storm raging. It was a bright, breezy day, with kids who were on their way home from school stopping at the ice-cream parlor across the street. People were mulling about the community garden, weeding the tomato plants and tending to the potted herbs. There was nothing indicating the tragedy that was about to happen.

It had been a nice day. Not perfect, as mothers were still worrying about paying rent, and fathers were depressed about having to pay alimony. Teachers still worried about the student who got bullied, and librarians worried about the budget cuts for the coming fiscal year. It wasn't a perfect day, but it had still been nice.

No one noticed the shifty looking figure slip into the apartment complex. No one questioned why he was muttering to himself and why he kept glancing behind himself, as though he was being followed. Everyone was busily going about their lives, trying to take advantage of this nice day.

If she'd been in the living room, she'd have heard front door being fiddled with. She could have made her way to the peep hole; maybe the sounds movement would have scared away her assailant, or perhaps she would have had enough warning to arm herself or lock the deadbolt. But she wasn't paying attention, and she most certainly didn't register the door open. Now, she wasn't moving.

If she'd been in the kitchen, she could have gotten to the knife first. Instead, she'd been in Nunnally's room. The door had swung closed behind her, and when she herd the door open she spun around, preparing to apologize to Lelouch. Instead of the man she expected, she was meet with a carving knife.

It slashed through her face, cutting into her nose. When she threw up her arms to protect herself, it slashed into the palms of her hands. When she fell backwards, her knee twisted, and the assailant stepped on her leg; the combination of the two events broke the bones in her left leg. She was stabbed three times in the chest.

She would have honestly said she didn't know her attacker. She would have said that if anyone asked. But no one asked, because she bleed to death. No one heard her scream, because Lelouch's neighbors where out, taking advantage of the nice day, walking their pets, on walking home from work, or jogging in the park. No one heard her crying, heard her labored sobs has she desperately tried to fill her punctured lung with air. No one heard anything until Lelouch returned.

He rushed into Nunnally's bedroom, and saw his girlfriend on the floor. By the time his cellular phone was out of his pockets, he was on his knees at her side, his tears falling into her open wounds. He called the police, and all they heard was his crying and her gasping. Finally, he was able to tell the operator that there's been a stabbing. When he hung up, Lelouch took her hand and held in to his heart.

"I'm glad we got to talk at the very end, Lulu." She said at last. "I was so terribly afraid."

"Don't speak. Save your strength. The ambulance is on its way."

"Lulu, I love you. Even knowing-" She was out of air.

"Please, just stop talking. Use your energy to stay alive!"

"I kept falling in love with you, all over again." Her voice was growing quitter with each syllable.

"No! YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"No matter how many times I'm reborn, I'll keep falling in love with you. I suppose that it's simply fate."

"No. Don't die. I order you note to die!"

"So is that okay, Lulu? And as I'm reborn, I'll fall in love with you over and over… I'll keep… falling in… love… with…"

For Lelouch, time seemed to stop. He gazed down at the woman he loved, and saw the life of her eyes was gone. He stared at her endlessly, until at last time caught up with him.

Time didn't catch up to Shirley Fenette. Time is useless to the dead.


End file.
